


Числа

by KisVani



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: Cortexiphan, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Она привыкает считать.





	

Один, два, три, четыре…   
Считай.   
Считай, не переставая.   
Считай шаги, тиканье, проросшие зернышки ячменя в тарелке, цветы на картинке, лампочки на стенах.   
«Это такая игра, Олив».   
Она знает, что это не игра. Это никогда не было даже похоже на игру.   
«Усложним задачу, — голос звучит из динамика, он хриплый, не похож ни на что, как будто с ней решили заговорить сами стены, — считай, не открывая глаз».   
— Одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать…   
Она считает все. Трещины на стене, петли на рукаве свитера, шорохи, скрипы, стук сердца, хлопки.   
Считай. Просто считай.   
Свечки на торте. Торт не для нее, торт в видеоролике, который крутят раз за разом.   
«Что здесь не так?»   
Оливия не знает. Она видела не так много праздников, чтобы понимать.   
«Что здесь не так?»   
Ролик повторяется и повторяется. Оливия считает, сколько раз. Доходит до сотни и начинает заново. И еще раз.   
— Двадцать два, — говорит она, когда его запускают в очередной раз.   
Оливия закрывает глаза и видит ролик на обратной стороне своих век.   
— Рыжий мужчина — убьет Миранду, — говорит Оливия, это просто приходит ей в голову, она не знает, кто такая Миранда, но знает, что произойдет. — Через два дня после праздника, но это уже случилось. Три года назад.   
Оливию хвалят и ролика больше не показывают.   
Она продолжает считать.   
Повороты коридора, уколы, сны, которые видит и которые вовсе и не сны.   
— Тридцать восемь, тридцать девять…   
Отец никогда не причинит ей вреда. Оливия знает это точно. А еще знает, что когда-то у нее будет племянница, которую назовут Эллой.   
Оливии не надо стараться, чтобы слышать, как взрослые говорят о ней. И стены не могут защитить никого из них. Но никто не знает о том, что она слышит.   
— Такие успехи…   
— Но, возможно, мы слишком торопимся.   
— Да ты просто ее боишься!   
— Конечно, боюсь, Уолтер! Эта девочка способна на нечто…   
Оливия улыбается.   
Она способна.   
— Сорок семь, — говорит Оливия, и последняя лампочка загорается.   
— Молодец. Можешь прекратить считать.   
Конечно, она не прекратит.   
Сорок семь пропавших детей, сорок седьмой этаж, сорок седьмой автобус, сорок семь гибридов.   
— Да ты любишь числа, — скажет Питер спустя много лет и несколько реальностей.   
Оливия улыбнется.


End file.
